


Proximity Tunes

by ultraintrovertedgryffindor



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Corpse Husband - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor
Kudos: 25





	Proximity Tunes

You were ecstatic to be finally playing with your friends after so long.

You took a pretty long break from Among Us after playing it almost everyday, it just got a little boring.

But after Rae begged you to play, you thought, sure, why not. Plus, the group of people were really fun to play with regardless. And you would be playing proximity for the first time, so you were happy that it would be a new Among Us experience. 

Setting up your proximity mod was pretty simple and you smiled happily as everyone greeted you when you entered the private lobby. “Geez, this is so weird.” You laughed as you heard everyone around you without being in discord.

“Oh yeah, you haven’t played on this mod yet!” Rae said.

“Oh, wow. You’ll have fun, I think.” Sykkuno said timidly.

“Yeah, definitely.” Corpse’s deep voice rang out.

“Yeah, I’m actually excited to play for the first time in awhile!” You grinned, not that they’d be able to see.

“Okay, let’s start!”

Thankfully, you didn’t get Imposter, you were absolutely rubbish at it. You were silent as first. “Oh yeah, I can talk!” You remembered, causing everyone to laugh.

“I’m watching you do download, Y/N...” Ludwig whispered into your ear, causing you to jump a little.

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all.” You said. “God, this is gonna take so long to get used to.”

“Y/N, trust me, once you play proximity, you’ll never wanna play regular Among Us ever again.” Corpse told you.

“Welp, I’m inclined to believe you.”

You left Admin and passed a couple more of your friends, still trying to get used to the whole talking during gameplay thing. You had Simon Says unfortunately, so you headed over to Reactor.

It was quiet around you, so you didn’t think anyone was around you. You mindlessly started singing a tune, watching the blue squares dance around the screen.

“I left home, now I’m fucked up...” You hummed, trying to click the squares in the correct order, but you huffed when you accidently clicked the wrong one.

Finally, after a couple more attempts, you moved on to the numbers. “...now I’m six feet down, moved on you don’t need me now. Now-”

“I gotta figure me out.”

You almost screamed aloud when you heard Corpse’s voice. “Jesus, man, you scared me!”

Corpse chuckled. “Sorry.”

You quickly blushed. “Oh god, how much did you hear?”

“Enough. You have a nice voice. You sound like you could be a decent pop star.”

You rolled your eyes. “A pop star? I’m offended you would say such a thing. I’m metal as fuck!”

Corpse giggled. “I didn’t mean it as a bad thing, I’m just saying. Maybe you could do some vocals on one of my songs.”

“I’d totally be down to do a collab!”

Ludwig suddenly entered Reactor. “Hey, guys! So, what’s this I’ve heard about a collab?”

You went wide eyed when you heard the sound, Ludwig’s body suddenly being cut in half and falling over. “Corpse!” You gasped.

“Shh...”


End file.
